youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell (Born April 6, 1982), known on YouTube as DarksydePhil, or DSP for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. His current main channel is 'DSPGaming', and he also has a vlog channel, 'THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS'. History He made YouTube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT that same year. His original YouTube channel "darksydephil" lost its AdSense partnership in late 2010. He then moved his content to blip.tv, but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. Phil used to live-stream on Twitch, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit streaming from the site and started streaming on YouTube. He created an account on Patreon in early 2015, which has since gained a mixed response from fans. In addition to playthroughs, Phil calls himself a "former pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo player", and has placed 4th for Super Turbo in the 2005 EVO tournament, despite using a flawed port of the game. He also has the nickname '''The King of Hate '''from this period, as he would regularly trash-talk and insult other fighting game players, earning a reputation as one of the most hated players in the country. However, Phil reasoned that the moniker of being called the nickname was because that he was an outspoken person, in which he had differing opinions that were radically different from mainstream ones, in which a lot of his opinions were subject to controversy, albeit using the infamy that many people induct upon him as a way of fueling himself. Phil has a serious back injury that has plagued him for several years of his life. He lived with his parents until 2004, and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June of 2014, he and his girlfriend Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee), who owns her own soap business, moved to Seattle, Washington. Phil was SWATed on June 24, 2015, which threatened the lives of both him and Leanna. Thankfully, no one was harmed or arrested, and Phil is now taking extreme precautions. DarksydePhil's Various Channels #DSPGaming - Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) #THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, The Week in Preview series, updates, trips, and vlogs) #DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) #THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) #DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel) #DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) #RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Commentary style DarksydePhil's style of commentary is characterized by his opinions and thoughts on the situation in the game that he is playing. His commentary can consist of snorts, burps, clearing his throat, complaining constantly, terrible singing, bad jokes, his trademark laugh, being overdramatic, anger at and insults at the game developers (including calling Hideo Kojima a "cocksucker", "fucking faggot", "fucking piece of shit" and calling voice actor Troy Baker "a fucking douchebag" that Phil wished to beat up), or sexual remarks about female characters. He is equally verbally abusive towards other gamers when losing online fighting game matches, punctuated by an infamous tirade for Injustice where Phil called his opponent an "asshole", "fucking idiot", "fucking loser", "your mother probably shat you out you piece of shit" who "sits in his mom's basement" "eating your whole fucking bag of Doritos and chugging down your fucking Fanta". He is also known for numerous offensive jokes, like pretending to talk like a stereotypical Asian with "in China dey say chicky chang wang Charlie Chan chicka chocka chocka cha". The most infamous example was during the Dead Space 2 demo playthrough on Blip.TV, where Phil pretended to be a Nazi exterminating "Jews in space" as part of a Holocaust. While mentioning a number of racial slurs and stereotypes about Jews, Phil gleefully laughed and celebrated as his character graphically "killed zee Jews". Phil was permanently banned from Blip.TV for this. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no one can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. He also stated that the Playstation 3 was designed for "fucking autistic people", which outraged many fans. Phil also is known to insult his own fans. Content Completed playthroughs Incomplete playthroughs Specials Game of the Year DSP's Game of the Year 2015 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - Dragon Age: Inquisition DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. The Hateful Truth rating scale: *1-2: Utter Shit *3-4: Crappy *5-6: Decent *7-8: Pretty Good *9-10: An Amazing Masterpiece / Game of the Year Contender Project 7 Note: The original/solo version of Project 7 may return sometime in 2015. Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. In 2011, he surprised his fans by telling them he was bringing Project 7 back. In January 2012, Project 7 was published to YouTube. The cast for the show was Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, and OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. After DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appeared as if the series was officially canceled, but Phil announced that he would bring back Project 7, although it will require a lot of work. Criticism Phil has repeatedly had conflicts with everyone he encounters and wherever he decides to upload videos. Prior to Youtube, DSP would constantly trash-talk, insult, and threaten other members of the fighting game community, gaining wide-spread hate, and leading to the nickname "The King of Hate". One example is when he threatened to find Isiah "Triforce" Johnson and beat him up. He also bragged about being the best fighting game player in the country, superior to players like Alex Valle, Mike Watson, and John Choi after placing 4th at Evo in 2005 for a flawed port (which DSP readily admits) of Super Turbo, further lowering his reputation in the community. Afterwards, playing a normal arcade port, Phil would repeatedly lose to all these top players. As noted previously, Phil made Youtube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT in 2010. His original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil lost its Adsense partnership in later 2010 after Phil encouraged users to click on the ads at the beginning of his videos. DSP then moved his content to blip.tv, but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic remarks during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. Since 2011, Phil has been partnered with Machinima as a director with no team. He had an advocate at one point but has since lost touch due to restructure. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streamed on his Twitch.tv channel, and was partnered with the website. After Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit the site and started streaming on Youtube, resorting to a primitive IRC chat client. (As well as short-changing his paying Twitch subscribers, many of whom were outraged) In addition to the problems with DSP's commentary style cited above, Phil often does a very poor job of understanding the controls and mechanisms he plays. Often, when a tutorial is offered, Phil replies with "shut the fuck up" and skips it, only to repeatedly make mistakes later. (For which he blames the game developers not properly explaining mechanics) Phil constantly complains about the game not working, or game bugs, when at times the issues are his own fault. Phil claims this is his "comedic persona". This comes into direct contrast when he claims to have no gimmick and is the "realest person" on youtube. As noted above, Phil was banned from blip.tv for anti-Semitic remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough, In the videos he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the enemies) as the "Jews", whose "greed" caused them to become monsters. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. Phil has his own forums for discussion about his various videos. However, he constantly deleted posts, banned users and locked threads that looked upon him in a negative light. It got to the point where a majority of his mods had felt he was behaving childishly and abusively,so they all decided to quit at the same time. Phil struggled to keep it running on his own and eventually after an unknown party hijacked the full access of the site in late 2014, Phil decided to shut the forums as well as all of Kingofhate.com until further notice. In 2015, with help from a fan he designed and reopened the site and forums stating he would be using them for utility purposes of gathering fan created content for his content. Within 3 weeks of them being open again, he again started to close threads, ban users and delete postings that either stated negative facts about him or had conversations about the group known as the "SoK" (Sons of Kojima) or any other "haters". In early 2015, Phil decided to open a Patreon page, which he has admitted is a donation based service. Even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do so and making fun of Angry Joe for his page. In addition to groups which DSP calls his "detractors", he also has had back and forth disputes with other well-known Youtubers as well, most notably TotalBiscuit. In 2012, when DSP gave the video game ''Journey ''a much worse review than the majority of the critical acclaim given by others, DSP called out TotalBiscuit for having a differing opinion, as the latter had declared his Game of the Year for 2012. In more recent years when DSP was subjected to mass criticism, TotalBiscuit accused DSP of name dropping him in an effort to seem like he was a respected associate of his. Furthermore, when asked about DSP and his recent behavior in response to the negativity surrounding him, TotalBiscuit expressed his dislike for DSP's attitude and content, citing his reputation of pinning blame on everything and everyone else but himself when it comes to his video game playthroughs. He also stated that although he doesn't like seeing people getting harassed online, he feels that DSP has brought that harassment on himself due to the premise of his content, in which he acts like a "court jester that doesn't want to be taken seriously". Phil had also gained noteriety for allegedly having recent parody videos taken down with the help of his Machinima contract. The resulting backlash he received from people on social media caused him to go on a twitter meltdown, hurling numerous profanities at each and everyone involved including Slowbeef and TotalBiscuit, the former of which uploaded a video montage of people parodying Phil's persona while the latter taking another stab at Phil via a video comment using the writting style of said persona. As a result of the recent drama, Phil's potential audience took yet another hit. During a Mortal Kombat X stream on May 10, 2015, Phil was approached by a viewer regarding an incident that occurred two years ago involving an altercation between PandaLee and people on Twitch. This instigated a very hostile reaction from Phil, leading him to insult this person, threaten him with physical violence, and give his fans permission to spam the person's inbox. The resulting backlash was so immense that Phil had to make a public video apology in an attempt to clear the air surrounding the issue. 2013 was a very big year of negativity for DSP. As a result of this, he posted up a video titled "Addressing the Negativity" which is one of the most controversial things he ever did. For several years, Phil has been known to bash the extremely popular game Minecraft and people who enjoy it, though he never played the game himself, until in early 2015, in which through Patreon, the Patrons had voted Phil to play the game he once never even thought of playing. Phil Parodies and Montages Phil has been parodied numerous times by numerous sources for his failings. Many of these videos have gone viral and become far more popular than Phil's actual videos. Here are some of the most popular; A Day in the Life of DarksydePhil by Retsupurae The Future of Machinima by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 1: Unboxing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 2: Editing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 3: Crossover by DasBoSchitt This is How You Don't Play Series (TIHYDP) A series of videos showcasing Phil's various failings and rages at games he plays, popular among DSP's fans and critics alike. * This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 2 by evilaj2010 * This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 3 by evilaj2010 Quotes "This is stupid!" "Okay, dude!" "I dropped my combo!" "There was nothing I could do!" "Laggy online!" "I didn't do/know/want that!" "I died instantly!" "Oh hello!" "Come on man!" "Stupid game bugs!" "What the fuck?" "This is ridiculous!" "AUGHHH!" "I'm pressing buttons!" "I'm holding block!" "Can't move/block/see!" "Holy teleportation!" "I'm comin' for YOU!" "What a scrub!" "Mash that Dragon!" External Links *Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop *Youtube - JohnRamboPresents *DSP Twitter Page *Official DarksydePhil Website *DSP Facebook Page Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:YouTube Vlogger